Wait For Me
by RSTUV
Summary: This is the scene after Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami get thrown out of Kaya's Manor. Luffy tells Usopp about his father. Usopp Pov


I stormed away from Kaya's manor to the cliff I used to come to a lot when was lonely as a kid. I felt that loneliness again now, Kaya had been my friend and now it seems I was alone again. And as that bastard said my father was worthless, I wondered if there would ever be a time when I would stop sticking up for my father, a father who was not here. _Where are you Dad. I can stop defending him though, because when I stop, when I let people tell me he is worthless, then what am I?_ I sat down under the tree and stared out into the ocean where somewhere, my father was riding the waves.

The loneliness I was accustomed to, but the anger was new. I welcomed the change. Anything to quell this uncertainty and misery. _He knows nothing of my father! He has never met him; my father is a great pirate._ But a small part of me argued, _you know hardly anything about him either. Mother said he went to the sea, the townspeople said he is a pirate. For all you know he could be rotting in a cell now, or even dead._ It taunted. I pushed that voice back to the _No! My father is a great man. I know it._

"HEY! You're here!" Came a voice as the grinning face it belonged to popped out of thin air an inch from my face. I jumped up letting out a screech as my heart attempted to lurch out of my chest. _It's that boy from the restaurant_. I sat back down again trying to calm my heart, and noticed he was hanging upside down from the tree. _How did he get all the way up there without me noticing_?

"It's you. Don't scare me like that again." I muttered, trying to quell my embarrassment at jumping like frightened rabbit at this boy who was about threatening as a baby. _It's a good thing none of my crew is around to see me. This boy is the least threatening thing I have ever seen. They would have laughed if they knew he scared me._ He thought watching the boy walk on his hands to free himself from the tree, with annoying ease, before letting his feet drop and sit cross legged a foot away facing the ocean.

"Yasopp is your father? Right?" The boy asked, though it sounded more of a statement to him. _How does he know my father, I never run into anyone who knows him._ His curiosity got the better of him

"Eh? How do you know?"

"I met him when I was young." _He has even met him recently_

"What! You met my father?" I exclaimed

"You look a lot like Yasopp. That is why I felt that I had met you before, your story helped me remember."

 _I looked like him, people always told me I look just like my mother, and since I had no idea what my Dad looks like._ I thought feeling a serge of joy. The questions I had asked people over and over again when I was younger came back, _Where is he? What is he like? Why hasn't he come back? Does he miss me? This could be my chance after years of disappointment._ Before I could stop myself I burst out

"Where is he?"

"I don't know" the boy proclaimed as if it should be apparent , I felt my heart sinking, but the boy had not finished,

"But he has to be with Shanks. For sure. Yasopp was my favorite crew member."

 _WHAT!_

"Really!" I asked astonished. The boy nodded and turned to watch the two gulls swoop and dive at the sea. I could barely process the news. _A crew member! On Shanks' crew. The Shanks._ I had to be sure.

"He's with Red Haired Shanks!" I yelled at the boy, barely restraining myself from grabbing him and shaking him. His eyes were bulged with shock at my outburst.

"Yeah." He answered cautiously.

I felt like I would almost explode with excitement and pride. _Wow Shanks is. Holy Crap! Dad MUST be a brave pirate._

"You know Shanks?" He asked surprised. _Everyone knows Shanks. He is one of the four that rule the New World. And my father is right there with him._

"Sure Shanks is a very famous pirate, my father is with that great man" I boosted unable to contain my happiness. _I knew it! I knew it! I knew he was a brave warrior of the sea. I am going to be just like him one day._

"Your father is a very good sharp shooter. I have never seen him miss a target, he even hit an apple once from all the way down the street." The boy mentioned.

 _Wow. I have gotten pretty good with my slingshot but I could never do that. My Dad is even more amazing then I imagined._

"He talked about you a lot. " He continued looking amused at the memory. I could feel a growing warmth in my chest. _He misses me too._

"He is a really great pirate." The boy told me.

 _Well of course you have to be to sail with the Emperors._ I thought proudly. _I always knew he was a great pirate. But I it is nice to hear it from someone else, some one who has met him. I wish I could have met him. I will someday, when I go out to sea myself. When I have a great crew too._ But for now I could wait, content with the knowledge that he was off on adventure with the Red Haired Shanks.

"You think so to." I agreed

I stood, feeling too restless to sit any longer. _I want to get stronger, go out to sea and become a warrior just like him._

"Getting out into the wide sea with out knowing what the future will bring. I am really proud of my father." _Very proud. Wait for me Dad._


End file.
